


【舅冷】梦铳生根

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【舅冷】梦铳生根

英国画家弗兰克·卡多根·考伯有幅画叫《年轻的公爵夫人》。

棕发绿眼的丰腴美人裹着丝绸堆砌在铺陈一片色泽莹润的珠宝皮草里，慵懒倦怠且天真恶劣地抬起下颌，是作了华丽艳冶本身、又显出一派生鲜活泼的勾引——啊，她知道的，自己健康年少却优雅矜贵，所以像一位暴发户似地挥霍自己奶白色的脸颊上动人的桃色彩晕。

在陈圣俊看来，莫名其妙想起来的东西，总是和谢天宇是再相像不过的。

漂亮男人有配得上多情相貌的风流妩媚，坐在两队聚餐的桌子上和苏汉伟婊气冲天地打招呼，烂俗狗血地试图表演红白玫瑰的戏码，可惜另一位正主早把无聊下作的小娼妇拉了黑——一片笑声里台面下的脚腕就敢隔着裤管磨着俊俏恩客的小腿，他喜欢话只说半句，像亲近到贴紧耳朵的悄声问询。

我来西安了。

半阖的眼睛故作无辜地睁开，泪痣就是前世不修欠下的桃花债，骚东西用目光把相貌锋利如刀的韩国男人从头到脚黏糊糊地舔了一遍，未尽的话尾半遮不掩地吞回肚子，留了个引人犯错的借口——好哥哥什么时候和我做爱呢？

太下流太肮脏太赤裸了，谢天宇有多风情呀，笑起来的棕色瞳仁像一团过火之后甜到发苦的糖饴，粘连拉丝挂住有心人的皮肤，似触非触的视线末端小刷子似地扫过去，定在无关紧要的腕侧耳根，仿佛忽略也不过是稍令人不安，可你仔细了放大了去看——那注视专心炽热到像在与你的每一寸骨肉交媾哪。

察觉不到的时候，你的血在自作主张地为他沸腾如翻滚的岩浆。

嘁。

陈圣俊的漂亮面孔好像真的一无所知似的，故作惊诧地眨了一下蝴蝶后翼一样的眼睫，冒着火星的烟头惊险地碾向骚东西伸过来的手，只差毫厘地在骨骼分明的指节边上被掐成一缕轻薄的雾。

啊，谢天宇居然还有脸委屈似的咂嘴，顽强不屈地去勾人的小拇指——坏透了的垃圾。

所以呢？

合该像个站街的下等妓女，拉拉扯扯掼在最近的快捷酒店糟污的床上，都不是纤细瘦削雌雄莫辨的少年了，成年男人的手臂上坚实可靠，翻滚撕打着的力道把衣衫布帛拉扯的蜷缩起皱，充作赤红眼尾的添头。

坏东西并不瘦，双腿长而有力血肉丰沛，像匹日袭千里的野马，让人想起关乎了某些暴烈的蒸腾的腥臊的原始的意象，在呼吸里掺杂进了不可明状的气味，肌肉线条流畅利落，被纹着复杂图形的韩国男人架到肩上，陈圣俊垂着眼睛，凤尾似的睫毛有点冷漠地闪了两下，让居心叵测的垃圾长长的胫骨挨挤到自己脆弱易折的颈项，突然就抬眼笑了一声。

多好看啊，让人呼吸一窒。

奔流的热血一突一突地熨烫着皮肉，好像动一动膝盖，这漂亮男人就会横死当场，以一个等待茂盛的姿态，七窍流血地倒在谁的肚皮上——好期待喔，谢天宇眯起眼睛看着，优容可口地笑起来。

脊背软下去的很容易，存心勾引的人根本没有打算同钓上手的靓仔争个上下的意思，他懒懒散散地摊开了肚皮，像只眯起眼睛躺倒下去的大猫，细碎的发丝晃动着盖住太阳穴，于是敞开怀抱毫不遮掩地握住对方的手腕，凑到近边把指尖含进嘴里。

舌头好软啊，舔舐吮吸吞咽，模拟着性交的节奏咂的啧啧有声，坏东西专注地合上眼睛，眼下的小痣在细碎的发尾里勾魂夺魄，口腔内里是浪荡的滚烫的湿透的蠕动的，深入到可以触摸吞咽扭绞的喉口，那儿像是另一个可以用来肏干的穴，让人被拉扯逼迫着去想像——插入他，弄脏他，把他灌满，他也⋯很期待吧？

是的。

齿列在指节上划了一道，谢天宇漫不经心地瞟那人，说来奇怪的，他比陈圣俊小了一岁，在他们这个大一岁就老一辈的行业里比较起来应该有些稚嫩的样子，可反而是这个年轻人处处透着饱历风尘甜美熟烂的厚重，等待着被使用被折磨被玩弄，被磋磨出骨头缝里的风情，将享用者的皮肉都凿穿。

艳冶的皮下裹着柔韧的肉和不摧的骨，也藏了饥饿焦渴泥泞不堪的洞穴，挂帘倚门的娼妇把自己打理的仿佛新鲜可口去了籽的樱桃，甜腻腥红靡烂空旷的内里咬紧了所有探进来的东西，炽热的坚实的血脉贲张的，把本就汁水四溢的甬道戳刺成一团糟的样子。

好喜欢，我好喜欢你呀。

笑嘻嘻的婊子目光轻蔑容色楚楚，潮红着面庞喘息细碎地凑到嫖客耳边，一字一顿念着世上最敷衍也最动人的情话，看起来是在示爱了，攀附留恋的肢体也紧紧缠在露水情人的脊背上，有一下没一下勾勒着黑色纹身的外沿，可任谁都看得出他的讥讽嘲弄和心不在焉——是以分外曼妙动人。

凶狠一点吧，这坏人不需要怜悯呀，锋利如刀的漂亮男人想着，轻哧地扼住血肉泵涌的颈——将别人当作猎物就要有被猎杀的准备啊。

要怎么办呢？把他打开把他搞坏，进出的动作残忍暴虐像是要把内里的嫩肉勾出来，挂在那个被人肏烂的骚穴外面，垂坠出丝丝缕缕的黏液，无处隐藏昭告天下这是个人尽可夫的下贱淫妇，随便什么东西都可以，按住他捣穿他最柔软的腹部，性快感和疼痛会把他撕扯在跌落的边缘，让无情无义的坏东西捧着肚子崩溃似地落下泪来。

可惜，陈圣俊他做不到。

确实是哭了的，谢天宇哭了也好看，泪痕曲曲折折蜿蜒流淌，精巧绝伦地避开了泪痣的位置，他甚至知道自己好看，故作凄苦地诱人施暴，可又明显演绎的着实不是那么经心，于是轻易叫人看出了游刃有余来，恨的牙根发痒。

指尖掐在男人的背上，划出平行密布的长长红痕，坏东西叫床的声音轻浮浪荡，像是花楼里顶尖的姑娘，专业美妙而真伪难辨，于是突然叫人索然无味起来。

本该热辣疯狂的做爱结束的按部就班，其中微妙的差异谢天宇察觉了，可到底并不在乎一段纯粹是为了舔颜的露水情缘，情潮未褪红着眼尾的脸孔叼着烟凑到近前，就着另一人先点起的烟头上明明灭灭的火星子燃起来，笑容甘美地喷了口烟，赤身裸体地翻身下床收拾自己。

不过是来了又走，无甚差别。

他推开窗，夜空里星星不多，于是担心地伸出手去没接到雨，才笑嘻嘻地转身道别。

再见啦。


End file.
